Raspberry Pie
by Kuroi.Ookami-chan
Summary: A new girl appears at St. Rudolph Academy. With a connection to Fuji Syusuke, Tennis Tensai, what does it mean for Fuji Yuuta? YuutaxOC ONESHOT


NARRATOR'S POV

Okay yeah I'm here for a short one shot (well….not short but yeah…..). I'm revising and quite possibly scrapping my other PoT story cause I'm re-reading it and don't like it that much (I wrote it a few years ago) not to mention I have stupid school to worry about so yeah……Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS IN ANY WAY OR FORM. If I did I'd be rich and not worrying about stupid AP History .

**NARRATOR'S POV**

Kyra was walking towards the tennis courts at St. Rudolph. She sat on the hill overlooking the courts, watching the boys practice. No, she was not a fan-girl of any of them. Kyra was a die-hard tennis fan. The only problem: the girls' tennis team sucked. She hoped that she would be able to somehow join the boys tennis team instead but by looking at them, she wasn't too excited about that either. As her eyes wandered, looking at their technique and form, she came across a group of five boys that stood out from the rest. Okay, in reality it was only four but there was a fifth one in the group. Throughout the practice, they were the only ones who seemed to have the skill she wanted to compete against. She got up from her spot on the hill and wandered down towards the courts, wanting to get a better look at these guys.

**KYRA'S POV**

As I watched them, I noticed one thing. That the manager was constantly with them meaning: they were definitely the regulars. I mentally groaned. I did NOT want to deal with their manager. As I continued to watch them practice, one of the players from another court hit a wild ball and it ended up hitting me in the head. "I–tai" I picked up the ball and looked for its owner.

A kid ran up saying, "Ah, gomen, gomen. Daijoubu?"

I smiled and nodded and handed the ball back. "Don't worry about it, I'm fine." _Idiotic to let that hit me, but fine._

"Hey, Toma, what are you doing?! Get back to practicing." The smile disappeared from my face at the sound of that voice.

Toma grimaced. "Uh oh. Gotta go, sorry again."

I sighed and turned to glare at the manager. "You know Mizuki, it's polite to say sorry when you hit someone else with tennis ball and I'm pretty sure that's what he was doing."

Mizuki looked at me in surprise. "Ky-Kyra?"

"That's me."

"Wh-wh-what…..wh-why…..what are you doing here?"

"Nice way to greet your cousin," I mumbled. "Mom transferred me here," I said more clearly.

"Oh," was all he could say.

"Mizuki-san, Akazawa-buchou wants you."

I turned to look at the newcomer. He had brown hair and an x-shaped scar on his right temple. He seemed to have this scowl engraved on his face. For some reason he seemed familiar.

I saw a relieved look cross Mizuki's face as he quickly said, "Ah, okay. Yuuta, entertain Kyra for a while. Ja!!" and rushed off to Akazawa.

I rolled my eyes at his antics before turning to Yuuta. "I'm Takamoto Kyra. Kyra's fine. You?"

"Yuuta," he said.

I smirked. "No last name?" _Yuuta, Yuuta, I know that name from somewhere………_

His scowl deepened as he said, "Fuji Yuuta."

My smirk turned into a smile as I realized why his name was so familiar. "Nice to finally meet you Yuuta-kun."

Yuuta's scowl turned into a confused and wary look. "What do you mean by finally?"

My smile faded a bit. I was about to tread on thin ice. "I know Syusuke."

His scowl returned at the mention of his brother's name. "Hmph, friend or fan-girl?"

I gave him a 'come-on' look. "Friend. If I were a fan-girl, do you think I would be this calm if I found out you were related to Syusuke?"

Yuuta looked at me for a few moments, as if to read my face to see what I was really thinking. "So, how'd you meet Aniki?"

I gave a small chuckle. "Tennis of course. We met at a training camp in America."

"You play tennis?"

I nodded. _How could I not?!_

"Are you any good?"  
I thought about it for a moment before saying "Yeah, I'm pretty good,"

All of the sudden, Mizuki showed up out of nowhere. "Pretty good? Unless your skills cliff dived, you're above 'pretty good'"

I whacked him over the head and glared at him. "Urusai!" I growled. _I said pretty good for a reason!!_

"How about I see for myself?" asked Yuuta.

"Huh?" I cocked her head to the side in confusion. He did NOT want a match did he?

"A quick match, you and me." _There goes that guess…_

I shrugged. "Okay, what harm could it do? I need to borrow a racket though. Mine are in my dorm."

Yuuta nodded his head and led me to one of the unused courts.

**YUUTA'S POV**

A girl entered the courts, watching us regulars practice. _Great, another fan-girl. Whose is it this time?_ I rolled my eyes, annoyed by her presence. Then Mizuki-san yelled at Toma before starting a conversation with her. _Great, flirting again._ As I watched them, I noticed that she had a defiant/annoyed look on her face. _Either she finds him__incompetent or she's already someone else's fan._ Then Akazawa-buchou came up to me.

"Yuuta, get Hijime over here. That idiot has to practice for the upcoming match too."

I nodded my head. The next match was against Seigaku, and it would be my chance to beat Aniki. As long as I played the same slot as him, I'd be able to finally show him and the rest of the world I'm just as good as him. I walked up to them and said, "Mizuki-san, Akazawa-buchou wants you."

The girl turned to look at me. She seemed to be studying my face, like she was trying to find something that looked similar. I noticed that a relieved look passed Mizuki-san's face as he quickly said, "Ah, okay. Yuuta, entertain Kyra for a while. Ja!!" and rushed off to Akazawa-buchou. _Great, now I'm stuck with the girl._The girl rolled her eyes at his antics before turning to me. "I'm Takamoto Kyra," she said. "Kyra's fine. You?"

_Great, trying to make conversation._"Yuuta," I said.

Kyra smirked. "No last name?"

I scowled. _Here comes the squealing for the prodigy._"Fuji Yuuta."

Amazingly, her smirk only turned into a smile. "Nice to finally meet you Yuuta-kun."

I looked at her, confused. _Did she just say finally? _"What do you mean by finally?"

Her smile faded a bit before she said, "I know Syusuke."

I scowled again. _Great, she knows Aniki. Kami-sama, she even calls him by his first name._"Hmph, friend or fan-girl?"

Surprisingly enough, she gave me a 'come-on' look. "Friend. If I were a fan-girl, do you think I would be this calm if I found out you were related to Syusuke?"

I stared at her. _True…she didn't squeal at all. And she doesn't look like she's lying._ "So, how'd you meet Aniki?"

She gave a small chuckle. "Tennis of course. We met at a training camp in America."

_This girl was a tennis player? If she's Aniki's friend, she must be somewhat good._"You play tennis?"

She nodded.

"Are you any good?"  
She thought about it before saying "Yeah, I'm pretty good,"

All of the sudden, Mizuki-san showed up out of nowhere. "Pretty good? Unless your skills cliff dived, you're above 'pretty good'"

Kyra whacked him over the head and glared at him. "Urusai!" she growled.

_If Mizuki-san says she's good, then she must be. I gotta see how well she plays._"How about I see for myself?" I asked.

"Huh?" Kyra cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"A quick match, you and me."

She thought about it for a moment before shrugging. "Okay, what harm could it do? I need to borrow a racket. Mine are in my dorm."

I nodded me head and led her to one of the unused courts. _This is gonna be interesting, I just know it!_

**KYRA'S POV**

I stood on one side of the net, facing Yuuta. One of the underclassmen was judging. Yuuta spun the racket. "Smooth"

"Rough," he said. "I'll let you serve."

"You sure about that?" I asked with a smirk.

He seemed to think I was bluffing. "Give it your best shot."

"Oh, I will," I said confidently, "You can count on that."

**YUUTA'S POV**

We stood on opposite sides of the net, getting ready to start the match. Adrenaline was already pumping through my veins and we hadn't even decided who was serving. I spun the racket as Kyra called, "Smooth."

It landed on rough. _Ah, she's a girl, I'll be nice._ "Rough. I'll let you serve."

She smirked and said, "Are you sure about that?"

_She's bluffing,_I thought as I said, "Give it your best shot."

"Oh, I will," she said with a level of confidence that confused me. "You can count on that."

**KYRA'S POV**

I stood at the baseline, getting in the zone. I took a deep breath and opened my eyes. Yuuta stood on the other side, anticipation shining through his usual scowl. _Get ready Yuuta, I'm gonna see what you're made of._ I shot a regular serve, wanting to see his reaction. I didn't know much about him so it was definitely going to be an interesting match. He received the ball perfectly well, looking a little disappointed with the shot. I smirked and sliced the ball, throwing him off and winning the first point. I internally laughed as Yuuta's expression in his eyes went from disappointment to surprise.

**YUUTA'S POV**

Kyra stood at the baseline, eyes closed, just standing there. Finally, she opened her eyes and stood ready to serve. I was getting excited. _She played against Aniki, she must be good._ Then, she shot a regular serve. _What the?_ I thought as I returned it with ease. _She did not just serve something on that low of a level._ Then she surprised me, she sliced the ball and threw me off guard. _Not bad…now can you keep it up?_

**TIME SKIP **

**KYRA'S POV**

It was 4 games to 3 and in my favor. Yuuta was extremely good, better than how Syusuke had described him. He made me play harder than I had for a long while. It was his serve and I was ready. He served, I shot it back. As I shot the ball across the court, he went into an interesting pose in front of the ball. He shot the ball, putting an interesting spin on it that caused it to bounce at a really sharp angle. _What the?!_I watched the ball go past me, my eyes wide.

**YUUTA'S POV**

We were at 4 games to 3, the match leaning in Kyra's favor. _She's not bad, definitely a capable player._ It was my serve so I served it. She returned the ball as I got ready. _You may be capable, but can you fight against this?_ I shot my Twist-Spin Shot, a special move Mizuki-san taught me. I watched as she watched the ball fly past her, a smirk threatening to show on my face.

**KYRA'S POV**

I turned back towards Yuuta before staring at the ground, thinking about that move. The way he shot the ball replayed in my mind over an over again as I stared at the ground. I watched Yuuta get up from his stance. I didn't like the way that shot had to be conducted one bit. "What was that?" I growled.

He smirked. "Twist-Spin shot. Surprised?"

_Surprised? That and pissed sounds about right._I jumped over the net and walked up to him. "Who taught you that move?!" I demanded.

"What?"

I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "I asked, who taught you that move?!"

He shoved me away. "Mizuki-san. Why the hell are you so pissed?"

"Don't you EVER use that move again," I said before turning and storming towards Mizuki. I probably just ruined any relationship I could've established with him but at that moment, that was the farthest thought from my mind. Instead, pure anger filled every cell of my body. _Mizuki you bastard, what are you doing?!_When I finally reached Mizuki, I grabbed him by his shirt collar and yanked him towards me so our noses were millimeters apart. "What the hell are you thinking?" I growled through gritted teeth.

"Wh-What are you talking about?"

I pulled him closer, our noses now touching. "You know as well as I that that damn move of yours will kill his shoulder is he uses it. You know his bones aren't mature enough for that move. What the hell are you thinking?! I doubt that he knows of the dangers of that move."

Mizuki tried to pull himself together and glare at me but it didn't work. "Our goal is nationals," he said. "I'll do anything to reach that goal."

My eyes widened before narrowing again. "You bastard, he's your damn teammate. You're just as bad as father," I spat before punching him in the jaw as hard as I could. I picked up the racket that I dropped when I punched him and handed it to one of the other guys. Before I left the courts, I turned around and called to Yuuta. "I meant what I said. NEVER use that move again!" Once I said that, I stormed out of the courts and to the dorms.

**YUUTA'S POV**

Kyra watched the ball go past her, her eyes wide. She turned back around, staring at the ground. She must have felt shock to see a move like that. I was surprised she was good enough to force that out of me.

"What was that?" she growled.

I smirked. "Twist-Spin Shot. Surprised?"

Randomly, she jumped over the net and walked up to me. Rage shone in her eyes as she asked, "Who taught you that move?!"

"What?" Why did she care, the point of the game is to overcome obstacles like that.

Then she grabbed me by my collar and said, "I asked, who taught you that move?!"

I shoved her away. _What the hell? Bitch much?_"Mizuki-san. Why the hell are you so pissed?"

"Don't you EVER use that move again," She said before turning and storming towards Mizuki-san. _What? Just cause she can't match it she doesn't want me to use it?!_The rage in her eyes increased ten-fold. When she finally reached him, she grabbed him by his shirt collar and yanked him towards her so their noses were millimeters apart. What the hell was she doing? Just because there was a move that outmatched her, she was throwing a tantrum?! She should've experienced that with Aniki. They were talking in heated whispers and Mizuki-san seemed to cower under her rage. All of the sudden, she dropped the racket and punched him square in the jaw, causing his head to snap to the side. She picked the racket up again and handed it to duck-boy and started to leave the courts. Before fully leaving though, she turned around and yelled to me, "I meant what I said. NEVER use that move again!" Then she stormed out of the courts. _What the hell?_

**KYRA'S POV**

I stormed into my room and slammed my door shut; glad my roommate wasn't in yet. _Kami-sama, that asshole didn't change a bit._ I flopped down on my bed and stared up at the ceiling. _Dammit, I wanted to help Syu-kun patch his relation up with Yuuta-kun. How's that supposed to happen now? GAR!! He probably thinks I'm a total bitch now. Damn Mizuki!_I took a few deep breaths, calming myself down. I had to unpack and get everything ready for my first day of school tomorrow. I rolled off my bed and opened my first suitcase and proceeded to unpack.

When I was in the middle of unpacking my second suitcase, my roommate walked in. I looked up to see a girl with brown shoulder-length hair and bluish-grey eyes. "Hi," she said. "You must be my roommate. I'm Kinuito. Mizu, Kinuito. You?"

"Kyra. Takamoto, Kyra. Nice to meet you."

"So, what class are you in?"

"Ummmm, 2-B I think. You?"

"Same, awesome!"

I leaned back against my bed as Kinuito sat on hers. "So, what are you interested in?"

"Oh, well I LOVE to dance. I'm hoping to try-out for the dance squad this semester. You?"

"I'm more of a tennis player. I don't know if I'm gonna try-out though."  
"Why?"

I mentally grimaced. I didn't want another possible friendship ruined by my answer. "Uh, this might sound a bit cocky but I feel like the girls' team is a bit, well, under par?"

"Ohhhh, yeah……our girls' team isn't known for being great. Oh, but do you know about the boys' team?! They're great…well, the regulars are, not so much the others, but they're getting there." Kinuito's eyes sparkled while talking about them.

"Yeah, I saw them before I came here." I noticed the shiny look in her eyes. "Do you like one of them?"

Kinuito's look shifted from excitement to embarrassment. "Uh, well, no, not really, it's just that they're really good and dedicated."

I sighed. She needed to work on her lies. "Who do you like?"

"Who said I liked anyone?"

"Your expression," I said, matter-of-factly. "Spill, I want to see the guy who caught the eye of a pretty girl like you."  
Kinuito's eyes widened. "Did you just call me pretty?"

"Yeah. You're really cute. And I'm wondering if I can remember who the guy is."

"Well…" Kinuito's eyes shifted to her lap. "Hajime, Mizuki."

My eyes nearly fell out of their sockets. _She did NOT just say Mizuki's name did she?_ "Did you just say the name of their manager?"_PLEASE say no!_

"Uh…well yeah. I mean he can predict the outcome of games by using data that he's gathered on them. It's amazing and he's also really smart," said Kinuito shyly.

"Umm, not to totally bash your crush, but didn't you forget to add that he's arrogant and cocky?"

"Oh well yeah, but doesn't he have every right to be arrogant? I mean his tennis play is amazing and he's extremely smart."

I did my best to resist the urge to raise an eyebrow. "Right…" I said. "Well, anyone I should look out for in our class?"

Kinuito sat there thinking for a moment. "Hmmm, all of our teachers are pretty good, just watch out for our math teacher, he gets really mean and scary when people don't hand in their homework. Oh and there's Fuji Yuuta. DON'T call him by his last name. He get's all freaky. His brother is the tennis prodigy, Fuji Syusuke."

I nibbled my lip. "Okay, I'll be sure to keep that in mind."

The two girls continued to chat about random things before going down to the dorm cafeteria for dinner.

**YUUTA'S POV**

I walked back to my dorm room after practice. _Geez, what was with that girl? Seriously…_ I changed into more comfortable clothes and lied down on my bed. Linking my hands behind my head, I thought back to the match I had with Kyra. Something was odd with her. She took my Rising Shot perfectly well, working through that challenge calmly, yet she flipped when I used the Twist-Spin Shot? Something was wrong with her…

**TIME SKIP: WEEKEND/SEIGAKU MATCH**

**KYRA'S POV**

Yuuta and Echizen approached the net. Everyone around the court muttered about how interesting the upcoming match would be considering "Tensai-Fuji's Little Brother" was playing. I watched as Yuuta became more and more annoyed. Then I saw Seigaku's freshman provoke him even more. _Is that kid really that cocky?_ I could've sworn that he would kill the freshman. _But, little freshman, can you deal with the "Lefty Killer"?_ Yuuta seemed to be on the top of his game, his Rising Shot allowing him to win the first game.

They switched sides and the freshman shot an interesting serve. _Twist Serve, nice, but Yuuta won't let that stop him ne?_ The Seigaku side seemed to watch in anticipation when Yuuta won the point with his Super-Rising shot. _Changing the spin doesn't seem to faze you does it Yuuta-kun?_ I studied his face. He saw something I didn't. He still had his angry scowl on. Mizuki was plotting, like usual. I thought back to the serve. _What in the world was it?! _Then Echizen served another Twist Serve. _What is he…?_ Yuuta returned it with his Super-Rising. I sighed, expecting to see another point for Yuuta when Echizen randomly appeared out of nowhere and returned it. _Wha-where did that speed come from?_ I watched as Yuuta became agitated and Echizen kept his serve.

Yuuta glanced at Mizuki before the next game began. After a return from Echizen, Yuuta got into his stance. _No…Yuuta…Don't…_ No luck. Yuuta preformed his Twist-Spin Shot. Shot after shot, Twist-Spin after Twist-Spin. I was starting to frustrated. I looked over to the Seigaku side to see Syu-kun unhappy as well. _He sees it too. Syu-kun…_ The freshman tried to use Super Rising too, but he didn't realize that it takes precise timing and a lot of racket control. Time after time, he tried Super Rising. Then, he actually almost got it, the ball landing just a bit out. Then I heard the freshman say something.

"Hey, you shouldn't use that Twist-something that much."

_Woah, the freshman sees it too...although my guess is he's trying to provoke Yuuta at the same time._ Yuuta performed another Twist-Spin shot and Echizen ran towards the net. He ran…and kept running. _What is he doing? He's too close for Rising Shot._ Then something interesting happened. He started to slide and propelled himself to the ball and shot it. It looked like it would go out when it dropped in. _Woah…_

"Drive B," he said.

_Drive B? Okay then…interesting._

**YUUTA'S POV**

We approached the net to start the singles 3 match. I really wanted to face Aniki, but no, he had to play in singles 2. _Hmph, now I have to play this freshman._ As we shook hands, people around the court started to mutter about me, but not as Yuuta, no, but as Tensai-Fuji's Little Brother. _Why's everyone calling me Fuji's little brother? I'm me, Yuuta Fuji!!_

"Hey, you're Fuji-sempai's little brother right? I wonder who's stronger. This will be fun, fun, fun."

_That little…_ I glared at him. _This kid…_

I served, we rallied. This kid was good, but he couldn't beat my Rising Shot. I easily won the first match, or so it seemed. Then it was the freshman's turn to serve. He shot a Twist Serve. I felt my face contort into a glare as I returned the shot with my Super-Rising. _This guy…tested me on how ell I could use my Rising shot. Using the Twist Serve to test my skills…I've got to watch out for this rookie just like Mizuki-san said._The freshman served another Twist Shot. _You can try as many times as you want. My rising shot can cancel any shot from any direction._ Suddenly, the freshman appeared out of nowhere.

"Huh, Mada Mada Dane, I've faced much stronger lefties than you."

_Stronger lefties than me? Don't make me laugh._ Somehow, the freshman won the game. I glanced over to the coach's bench to see Mizuki-san looking at me. _That's right. I can't waste time here. There's something I have to do._ I prepared for my Twist-Spin Shot. The freshman looked surprised. Winning points using it, the freshman tried different ways to counter it. Then, he tried to use my Super Rising. _There's no way you can do Super Rising that easily._Then, he actually came close to getting it.

"It's pretty hard," he said. "If I don't hold the face down a bit more, it goes out. Still, I think I've got the move down."

_What??_ Then he said something that shocked me.

"Hey, you shouldn't use that Twist-something that much."

_This guy's full of surprises. That's fine, let's see you return it. Unlike you, I can use my perfected Rising Shot to get by on the side._

The kid ran towards the net. _Hmm, freaked out._ He was too close to the ball yet he kept running. Then, he disappeared, sliding. He shot the ball, making it look like it'd go out when it dropped.

"Drive B," he muttered.

_What a guy…he doesn't feel pressured at all. He seems like he's enjoying it._

"Your brother isn't the only strong one here. Your goal may be your brother but I'm aiming much higher."

_Heh._"You have to beat me first before you go any higher."

"Of course."

**(Time Skip)**

**KYRA'S POV**

I watched as Yuuta caught his breath in between court changes. He seemed to be enjoying the past few games when Mizuki started to have a conversation with him. Yuuta seemed to have a moment of internal conflict until he got on the court again and started to play. Then, his enjoyment shone through again.

**YUUTA'S POV**

We were switching courts and I was taking a drink when Mizuki-san said, "You're looking bad out there Yuuta and with that boy."

"I'm sorry Mizuki-san"

"But you can still win"

_What?_

"Wasn't there a practice lesson where you aimed for the left-side of a guy's face? You're surprised, but this is a good strategy against your opponent. During the district tournament, Echizen was injured on his left eyelid by a broken racket. You can't erase the fear that easily. Even if he's healed psychologically, his body will still react. Aim for Echizen's left eye."

_Aim for his left eye? But… _

"Now go, Yuuta. You have to win. If you lose here, you'll never surpass your brother."

_Aniki…_ "I…I will."

We stood at opposite sides of the court again, facing each other. _Mizuki-san, let me face him directly._

**(Time Skip)**

**KYRA'S POV**

In the end, Echizen won. Echizen seemed to say something that momentarily annoyed Yuuta before he looked towards Syusuke again. The Seigaku coach approached Mizuki and I quickly went near the bench to try and hear the conversation.

"You're the manager right? You should stop Yuuta Fuji from using that shot. If he keeps hitting that shot while his bones aren't completely hardened he'll break his shoulders for sure. You should listen to your elder's warnings."

_I knew it!! It wasn't just me!_

"That's not my concern." _What?!_ "Is that it? If so, excuse me."

_I'm soooo going to kill him soon._ I turned to look to Syusuke and saw him with his eyes open, looking like hard, cold sapphires. _Syu-kun, don't do anything too har…never mind, give him what he deserves._

**YUUTA'S POV**

In the end, Echizen won. "I lost. You're really strong."

"Maybe you're just weak."

_What?!_ "Why you!"

"I'm kidding, kidding," he said as he walked off the court.

_Looks like you've got another monster kouhai, Aniki._

**(Time Skip After Fuji-Hijime Match)**

**KYRA'S POV**

I walked up to Syusuke when he was finally alone…well partially…and talked to him. "Nice match, but now I'm debating whether or not I should still kill him or let him die of humiliation and disappointment."

Syusuke smiled at me. We both understood each others sadistic side. "Saa, who knows, both sound good to me."

I smiled and looked over my shoulder to see the Seigaku coach approach Yuuta. I turned back to Syusuke, my face serious. "Syusuke, you saw that move and its dangers, right?"

Syusuke nodded. "Hai, I'm guessing you did too?"

I nodded my head. "Yeah, but he didn't really believe me, but he also didn't know me that well so…"

"It's okay, I told you, you didn't have to try."

"Yeah, but still, I wanted to at least be his friend."

Syusuke patted me on the shoulder as he went to take his place for the closing ceremony. "Don't worry, you'll find a way to get to him, you always do."

I tried to smile as he left. _But why do I have the feeling I want something more?_

**(Time Skip After Ceremony)**

**YUUTA'S POV**

I approached Mizuki-san. "Mizuki-san…Thank you for all the help up to now."

"Yuuta, you're not going to leave us are you?" asked Akazawa-buchou.

"Of course not. I'm here all because of Mizuki-san. I appreciate it. I don't think that believing winning's everything is wrong. But I want to play with my own abilities from now on. Is that okay Mizuki-san?"

"I understand."

I smiled. "Thank you very much. We'll win the consolation for sure."

"Yuuta." I turned around to see Aniki. "Do your best in the consolation match," he said with a thumb-up.

"Sh-Shut up," I said as I started to walk out of the courts.

"If St. Rudolph can rise up to the regional, I'd like to play you."  
"Heh, I don't want to. If I have to, I'd rather face Tezuka-san."

"Anyway, Yuuta, you're coming home tonight right?" he asked, walking beside me.

"No thanks."

"Mom made your favorite pumpkin curry."

"Eh?"

"Even Onee-san was baking raspberry pies for you."

"Uh…" _Damn, now I really want to go._

**KYRA'S POV**

I watched as Yuuta talked to Mizuki about something or another. When he was finally alone, I shoved Syusuke in his direction, silently telling him that this was his chance. He took the opportunity and started to talk to Yuuta. As they left the court I heard something about raspberry pie. _Oooh, raspberry pie. Darn, now I want some__._ I walked to the bus stop to go back to the dorms and when the bus finally came, I sat there, thinking about what I was thinking before. _What more could I want other than friendship. Yeah…there's getting those two to become more-loving-than-they-are-now siblings and getting Yuuta to stop with that blasted shot but that doesn't seem to be it. Kami-sama what the hell is it?!_

**YUUTA'S POV**

I took the bus to the dorms after having dinner with my family and was walking towards said dorms. _Darn you Aniki, tricking me into going home. And now I have to bring something back for Kyra-san._ He stopped in the middle of his track. _Kyra-san…I owe her an apology. She wasn't pissed for the reason I thought she was…she just saw the flaw in the move…_ He walked towards the girls' dorms hoping to find someone who knew her. I went up to the first girl I saw and asked, "Do you know who Takamoto Kyra is?"

"Yeah, she's the new girl right?"

"Uh…yeah. Do you know her room number?"

"Um, I think she's room 427. Why?"

"Uh, just needed to ask her a question and I don't have her number…" I said feebly, not knowing what else I could say without making it sound too odd.

"Oh, okay, well, ja!" With that she just pranced off to wherever she was going.

_Okay then…to room 427._

**NARRATOR'S POV**

Yuuta stood in front of the door, hesitating. Never in his life did he think he would ever be intimidated by just a door. He was about to knock when he heard a voice behind him.

"Yuuta-kun? What are you doing in front of my room?"

He turned around to see Kyra standing there, her head cocked to the side in confusion. "Uh, well, um…Aniki wanted me to give this to you." He shoved the bag Syusuke gave him into Kyra's arms.

She looked down to see a box and peeked inside of it. _RASPBERRY PIE!! _Her eyes brightened and she fumbled for her room key. When she got her door unlocked, she turned towards Yuuta and asked, "You want to come in? I'll even share some raspberry pie with you."

Yuuta gave her a shocked look before he slowly nodded in agreement. She opened the door and held it open for him before searching for something to eat the pie with. "Sit down, let me just find something."

Yuuta sat on the floor, his back leaning against one of the beds as he watched her walk around her room getting forks and paper plates. She opened the box with the pie and cut two pieces of it. She handed Yuuta his share before sitting on the floor, leaning her back on the bed opposite of him. "So, if you don't mind my prying, what'd you talk to Mizuki about?"

Yuuta looked at the floor. "About that, I'm sorry for being a jerk about the Twist-Spin shot thing. I now realize why you went all crazy."

"Its fine," said Kyra, voice low. "I went a bit too far. Mizuki just reminded me of someone, but I shouldn't have acted like that."

"Who?" asked Yuuta, curious.

Kyra closed her eyes. "My father," she mumbled, "but that's beside the point. I shouldn't have been that aggressive and should've explained it to you. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, but why do you care so much about what happens to me?"

Kyra smiled. "I already told you, I'm friends with Syusuke, I know how he feels for you and from that, I felt like I could've been your friend. And I don't like it when people are used or manipulated into using moves that can seriously injure them or ruin their chances for personal gain. It's just not right nor fair."

Yuuta stared at her in wonder and thought, _This girl…she'd odd alright…but in a really comforting way. She's almost the opposite of how I thought of her…_

Kyra looked down as he stared at her, shy and self-conscious. She saw a small piece of pie on his cheek and leaned forward to wipe it off. Yuuta jumped a little before focusing on her. _I like him__,_ she thought, wide-eyed. _Dear Kami-sama, I like Yuuta-kun…_

Yuuta stared down at Kyra, a strange look crossing his face. _What's this feeling?__Do I…no…maybe…no…I don't like her…do I?_ He leaned down to look her in the eyes. Kyra avoided his gaze and Yuuta held her chin to look into her eyes. Slowly, he lowered his face to hers and kissed her on the cheek.

Kyra's eyes widened. _He…I…kiss…cheek…what?_ She looked him in the eyes and bit her lip. Yuuta was looking away, a blush rising on his cheeks. "Yuuta-kun…" she whispered.

"I'm sorry, I'll go now, see you in class tomorrow." He stood up to leave when Kyra grabbed his arm and pulled him towards her.

"Daisuki," she said shortly and kissed him on the cheek.

"Nani?!" he asked, wide-eyed.

"Dai-su-ki," she said, enunciating each syllable before kissing him on the other cheek.

"Hontou?" he asked.

"Mmm," she nodded, a small smile on her face.

Yuuta smiled. "Good, because I like you too."

Kyra smiled too. "More pie?" she asked, joking around.

Yuuta came close to her face and said, "As long as it's raspberry, pie sounds good," before leaning closer and kissed her on the lips.

Here's my attempt at a one shot. I'm sorta better at long stories and the original plot line was for a longer story but I then saw a one shot contest and decided to use it to enter it instead. Good? Bad? Review plz and tell me.

Kuroi.Ookami

Oh, btw, I don't mind constructive criticism, but plz, don't totally flat out say that I suck. I know I'm not that great so just tell me what's wrong and don't bash me more than necessary.


End file.
